warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskernose
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Whiskerpaw |warrior=Whiskernose |elder=Whiskernose |mentor=Owlwhisker |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Omen of the Stars, ''The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Whiskernose is a light brown tom. Whiskernose is a WindClan elder and served as a warrior under Onestar's leadership. As an apprentice, Whiskerpaw was mentored by Owlwhisker. After earning his warrior name, Whiskernose demonstrated aggression towards ThunderClan in several border skirmishes. He trained in the Dark Forest but fought for the Clans in the Great Battle. He retired to the elders' den due to his injuries from the battle. History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice His mentor is Owlwhisker. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :He is announced to have received his warrior name, Whiskernose, at the Gathering. He is seen ducking his head as WindClan cats call his name, looking both pleased and embarrassed by his Clanmates' praise. Dovewing notices that not many cats from other Clans are welcoming the new warrior, and wonders what's happening to the Clans; Gatherings should be a time for Clans to be at peace with one another. The Forgotten Warrior :Whiskernose is part of the WindClan patrol in the battle in the tunnels, along with Breezepelt, Weaselfur, Harespring, Heathertail, and Furzepelt. When Heathertail accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail and ThunderClan of crossing WindClan boundaries and stealing prey, Whiskernose adds that ThunderClan cats always thinks their Clan is better than WindClan's, just because WindClan once needed ThunderClan's help before the Clans came to the lake. Sandstorm retorts that he wasn't even kitted at the time. Dovewing is shocked by the hostility directed at the ThunderClan cats from the young warriors, and she knows it's unfair; they can't defend themselves, because the WindClan patrol won't listen. The Last Hope : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Crowfeather compares Breezepelt to the other cats who had been trained by the Place of No Stars, stating that they had all come to their senses and fought with the Clans while Breezepelt had fought on the side of the Dark Forest. As Onestar's speech comes to an end, Whiskernose is seen with Larkwing and Furzepelt, two other Dark Forest trainees, heading to camp. Crowfeather thinks about how Onestar had let Whiskernose retire with honor to the elders' den because of the injuries he had sustained during the Great Battle. :Later, when Onestar calls a Clan meeting, Whiskernose is seen emerging from the elders' den with Whitetail. He complains about Onestar holding a meeting so early in the morning whilst vigorously scratching himself behind one ear. Larkwing goes to sit by him. After hearing Hootpaw's account of the ‘ghost cat’ he saw, Whiskernose scoffs and asks why it would give a message to an apprentice. After Crouchfoot suggests that it might have been a Dark Forest cat, Whiskernose contradicts him, saying that Dark Forest cats wouldn’t come back as white. He instead suggests that white is like StarClan, and that it must be a cat that fought on their side. He then reminds Kestrelflight that not every cat who died in the Great Battle had been seen in StarClan yet. :After the battle with the stoats, Whiskernose talks to Crouchfoot about how maybe the stoats were ghosts after all, as they seem to have something personal against WindClan. Kestrelflight says they’re not ghosts, and Whiskernose and Crouchfoot look at each other and don’t respond. At a Gathering, Whiskernose stands with Breezepelt and the other WindClan cats who had trained with the Dark Forest, saying that they will prove their loyalty. At the next gathering, Onestar gives a special thanks to Whiskernose, Harespring, Larkwing, and Breezepelt. Bramblestar's Storm : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Whiskernose retired early owing to injuries. Mistakes *In ''The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, he is mistakenly listed as an apprentice despite having earned his warrior name in Sign of the Moon. **This is fixed in the reprinted version of The Last Hope. *He is omitted from Tigerheart's Shadow, as well as the books of A Vision of Shadows with the exception of The Raging Storm.Revealed in the allegiances of Tigerheart's Shadow, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, and River of Fire. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Bartnaseru:Усачnl:Snorneusfr:Moustache Clairefi:Viiksinenä Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Warriors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Elders Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters